


Only Seventeen

by ca3sar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca3sar/pseuds/ca3sar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you are still awake at 3am.  For the past few hours, you have been watching your best friend sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Seventeen

Your name is Dave Strider and you are still awake at 3am. For the past few hours, you have been watching your best friend sleep. It's not creepy. And he's not just your best friend, he is also your lover, your partner, your soulmate.

Making love to John Egbert is the most wonderful thing to ever happen to a man. The way he moves, trembling with every thrust you make. He moans the sweetest noises and mewls the sweetest things. He loves you, and every last little thing you do. And you feel the same about him.

When you first pushed into him, it was the most blissful thing in the world. He was so tight, and so warm. He let out a quiet moan of discomfort, digging his fingers into your shoulders. You bit your lip and furrowed your eyebrows as worry and fear flew into your eyes. As your shades were off, John noticed this. He told you that it's okay, that he expected it to hurt, being it was his first time. You kissed him slowly and gently, and then rested your forehead on his. He told you it was okay to move.

He was moaning loudly, clinging on to you as if his life depended on it. He told you that he loves you. He loves you so much. He wanted to to go faster, a little harder. You planted kisses on his neck and his chest. His moans were getting louder, his breath growing heavier. One of your hands moves to his hip. Your thrusts slow down as moans begin to escape your own throat. You tell him how much you love him, how beautiful he is. His back arches and his head rolls back as he moans your name. He reaches his climax, a train of pearls flowing cabin by cabin. He tightens up around you, and you peak yourself.

He now lays next to you, his chest moving slowly up and down. Neither of you took a shower afterwards. You have yet to throw out the used condom and you both smell like sweat. You smile at the thought of your laziness. Your smile widens as he moans in his sleep. You watch him dream in the soft glow of the hipster-esque Christmas lights you put up above your bed. His face is illuminated so beautifully. He always looks like an angel, but when he's asleep, he's so peaceful and awesome that you can't help but shed a tear.

You love him so much. You're only seventeen, but you're not too young to know love. Because you're not too young to know death. You've been in love with this boy for such a horribly long time, and being this close to him now is a blessing. You laugh at anyone who thinks they love someone more than you love John. That's fucking impossible. You can't beat Dave Strider at a being in love contest.

Your name is Dave Strider, and your love is more real.

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say except that if you understood the obscure music references i made there, you've got a p cool taste in music.


End file.
